DDPC14
is the 14th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with Rikka as she was little, with her parents. It shows Rikka in the school as she feels depressed, while seeing her score that is low. Rikka became angry seeing it. In home, Rikka sat in a corner and was quiet. The girls began to worry, and Dabyi told them about the Crystal that they had seen. As Ai touched the Golden Rose she said that the Crystal was one of the 5 Crystals, which would produce power if was they were all gathered together. After a while, Rikka said goodbye to them and left, making Mana shocked. Mana went to Rikka's mother with her friends, and they saw her. Mana felt bad and asked if she knew something about Rikka's score. Rikka's mother told them that she knew and felt worried about Rikka's actions to her, as she shouted at her and also didn't talk as usual. Hearing it made Mana to do something about it. In school, Mana sat with Rikka. However Rikka then left quickly. While walking with Makoto, Dabyi said that something had possesed Rikka. Sharuru said that she thought Rikka was evil. Hearing these, Mana become worried and hurried to the place where Rikka went. There Mana opened the door and saw nothing but Rikka playing. Rikka then told them the story, and said she was going to enter a Karuta competition. Rikka trained and practiced playing Karuta. After some time, she then entered a competition. After waiting in a line, all the people saw a girl with the nickname, "The Karuta Queen". Everyone was suprised and happy. The Karuta Queen beated people at the game, and a person came to get her signature. After turning him away, the Queen became angry, as she couldn't find herself a "King", a man who could challenge her. Seeking the problem, The Karuta Queen started shouting and she got stopped when Ira came. Ira then summoned a Jikochū. The girls saw it and transformed into Cures. Ira then had became into a Karuta Jikochū, and he summoned a pair of Karutas. The Cures had to avoid the Karutas, however they got tired and they fell. After pausing for a while, everyone made a plan and they started trusting Cure Diamond as she knew the game pretty well. Cure Diamond then started playing as she avoided and hitted the Jikochū. Cure Diamond then saw that the Jikochū was about to fall, and asked Cure Heart to purify the Jikochū. Cure Heart then performed Heart Shoot and the Jikochuu was defeated. Everything got back to normal as Rikka started playing Karuta with The Karuta Queen. After the match was done, The Karuta Queen stopped by and gave Rikka a pair of Karutas. Ai then touched the pair of Karutas and a blue shine came and produced a Blue Crystal. Then Rikka's mother surprised them as she was there and Rikka felt bad about her score and was hoping if her mother would not be mad to her. Rikka's mother got proud and hugged her. Another suprise came as Rikka's father came. Rikka became happy and hugged both of them, then they took a ride together. Important Info *The second Crystal out of 5 is collected, in the color of Blue. *Hishikawa Yuuzou first appears. *Karuta Queen appears for the first time. Triva *This episode marks the first time Ira summons a Jikochuu from a woman's heart. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Regina *Jikochuu *Marmo *Ira *Pell *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Aida Ayumi *The Karuta Queen Gallery DDPC14.Yuuzou.PNG|Yuuzou Hishikawa appears. DDPC14.Jikochuu.PNG|This episode's Jikochuu DDPC14.Crystal.PNG|The blue Crystal appears as Ai touched the Karuta Cards. Rikka.Karutacards.PNG|Rikka playing Karuta. wall_doki_14_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. DokiDoki! Pretty Cure (94).PNG|Episode 14's Wallpaper Collection (June 14 to June 20) Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes